


Picture Perfect

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every relationship is expected or ideal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

Dick glanced around nervously as he and Walter moved towards the entrance of the ballroom. The was one of the annual balls that Bruce insisted he show up at every year, but this was the first time he'd brought a guy with him. Bruce had given him the talk about it not mattering if Dick was gay years ago. They hadn't talked about it since, and Dick had wanted to tell him before the ball. Unfortunately, Batman had gotten called away before Dick could mention he'd asked Walter at the last minute. Now when Bruce finally showed up tonight he was going to be in for one hell of a surprise.

"Dick, if this is too much I can take off," Walter said as he noticed Dick's distraction.

“No… No, I’m fine,” Dick insisted. “I want to come out.”

"Hell, I know you said it was kind of a secret, but do you mean no one knows?" Walter asked in shock. He noted just how surprised the people around them seemed to be as they approached the door and was thinking the odds were pretty good that no one at all knew about Dick.

“Bruce knows,” Dick said, shrugging his shoulders. “Well, kind of…”

"Well, you did warn me there'd be a lot of press here. Guess this will be quite the news story," Walter said.

“You could launch a modeling career if you wanted,” Dick teased with nervous laughter. “Although, you'll have to change your name. Walter is too dorky to be a model’s name.”

“This kind of mockery coming from a man named Dick?” Walter teased right back.

Dick chuckled then kept the smile firmly plastered on his face as he and Walter became the unspoken centre of attention. Everyone was coming over to talk to them, looking for a socially acceptable excuse to stare. He managed to keep Walter from being overwhelmed by the crowd until Bruce showed up. It was almost funny the way the crowd parted to allow a direct line of sight between Dick and Bruce. Half the ballroom gave up any pretence of decorum and watched intently to see what would happen.

Bruce walked slowly over to Dick, wearing the scowl that was almost always present on his face. Half of the room already thought Dick and Bruce were lovers and that this was some sort of ploy on Dick’s part for attention. The other half thought Bruce was going to kill his heir for daring to out himself like this.

"Dick, if my first date with you results in Bruce Wayne killing me I am going to be so pissed," Walter whispered nervously as Bruce walked toward them.

“He’s not that bad,” Dick automatically defended Bruce. “He just gets a little intense sometimes.” Dick plastered the shy grin on his face that usually got him what he wanted from Bruce.

"I see I chose the wrong charity event to be late too," Bruce said, his glare not the least softened by Dick's smile. "I had been under the impression that we were coming here together without dates, but I must have been mistaken. Who's your date, Richard?"

Dick cringed a little when he heard Bruce call him by his full name. He only did that when he was pissed off. "This is Walter O'Malley. I believe you know his father, Bruce."

"Pleased to meet you," Bruce said. He shook Walter's hand and looked him over once dismissively. "Well, I'm sure the two of you are busy so I'll leave you alone."

“That wasn't so bad,” Walter said once Bruce had turned his back and walked away.

"For you maybe," Dick whispered. "He's really mad at me and I thought he was going to be okay with this. He's got to know I was going to tell him but then he took off at the last minute for that meeting."

“You know how dad’s are,” Walter responded. “My dad freaked out when I told him I was gay. He went to Hong Kong for business for like a month.”

"Well, I don't have to worry about that, but I don't want him mad at me," Dick said looking across the room. He couldn't talk about what was really worrying him. How would this effect Batman and Robin if Bruce was really upset.

Walter reached out and caressed Dick’s face. “You’re cute when you worry.”

"I'm not cute," Dick protested before pulling slightly away. "Let's go get something to drink."

The next hour was incredibly uncomfortable for Dick and he knew he was being a horrible date, but it was hard to concentrate on anything with Bruce shooting alternating hurt and pissed glares his way. He was just wondering how early they could escape the party when the Bat signal flashed in the sky and his decision was made for him.

 

“You were distracted,” Batman said to Robin as he pulled the Batmobile back into the cave. He had refused to talk about anything but the mission on hand until now. “I don’t want it to happen again. Stop seeing that boy.”

"What? Stop seeing him? You told me you didn't care if I was gay or not," Dick said. He still felt like he was missing something, and he was pissed that Bruce was reverting to treating him like a kid. "If anything had me distracted it was the way you were acting."

“I was acting completely normal,” Bruce insisted, getting out of the Batmobile and pulling off his mask. “I don’t care if he’s a man or not, I just don’t trust him with you.”

"There's nothing serious going on between us. He's just the first gay friend I've had and it was easy to talk to him about stuff. I told him last week and he was so calm about it I wanted everyone else to know about me," Dick said.

“So he’s just a friend?” Bruce demanded.

"Why do you care? It's not like you grilled me on any of my other dates to these things, but if it really bothers you I won't go out with him to formal events. I was going to tell you beforehand you know, but you had to go meet with the Commissioner and then it was too late for me to say anything before you showed up," Dick said.

“I don’t want to discuss this now,” Bruce grunted, tearing off his chest plate. “I have too much work to do, but I expect you to tell me when and where you’re going out with that boy.”

"I always leave a schedule in case you need Robin," Dick said as he peeled off his uniform too. "I'm going to get some sleep." He was tempted to mention that he was calling Walter first to apologize for leaving so quickly, but one look at Bruce convinced him to keep his mouth shut.

After a few moments of silence, Bruce spoke again. “You looked good tonight.”

"Um, thanks," Dick replied, more confused then ever about how Bruce was acting.

“I liked your tuxedo,” Bruce continued uncomfortably, but one look at Dick’s confused face and he got up from the bench. He grabbed a towel and head off for the showers.

"And pod-Bruce heads to the showers," Dick muttered under his voice as he headed upstairs to take a shower in his own bathroom.

 

"Am I really that boring?" Walter asked later that week when Dick said he had to take off shortly after their date had started.

Dick sighed in frustration. It was their first date after the ball and he'd been on it for under ten minutes and Batman had signaled that he needed Robin at the same time the bat signal lit up the night sky. "No, it's just Bruce paged me and said he needs to talk to me right now. I'm really sorry, Walter."

“He really keeps a tight leash on you, doesn't he?” Walter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not like that, he's just used to me being there. I kinda help him with business stuff," Dick said as he headed out of Walter's room. "I'll give you a call later if I'm busy too late to come back okay?"

“That’s okay, Dick,” Walter called back. “I’ll make other plans. Have fun with your Bruce.”

Dick wasn't sure how to take that comment so he just waved. Once in his car he hurried to one of the Wayne Industries parking garages with a backup changing room and signaled Batman to let him know where to pick him up. While he was changing he had the computer run an activity scan to see what was going on but didn't get any results.

“What’s up, Batman?” Dick asked when he finally caught up with him. “I’m here.”

"I decided we needed to patrol tonight. It's been to quiet and I don't want us to be surprised in a few nights," Batman answered. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

“I was on a date!” Dick hissed. “You called me for nothing?”

"If that… boy, is going to cause problems it's better that you quit seeing him anyway. I've got a search grid planned for the city. It shouldn't take more then five or six hours," Batman said blandly.

“You could have done that alone,” Dick grumbled, but he was already suited up and he did hate for Batman to go out alone.

"We're partners, aren't we? I thought you kept telling me I didn't have to do things alone," Batman answered as he swung into the air.

When it came down to it, Bruce was always good at using guilt to get Dick to do his duty, but he had never used it quite like this before. “You'll always have me by your side,” Dick said.

The next four hours were torture for Dick. The awkwardness seemed to grow as the night went on and they didn't find anything. He'd made one comment about how pointless the whole endeavour was about halfway through and Bruce had gotten even frostier with him. "Is this going to happen every time I have a date with him?" Dick finally asked when they were heading back to the manor.

“Will you be dating him again?” was Bruce’s gruff answer.

"What is your problem with him?" Dick asked as he resisted the urge to rip his mask off and toss it on the floor. "I ran a check on him and he doesn't have any skeletons in his closet or anything. I'd think that he'd be just the kind of guy you'd want me to date."

“Maybe you shouldn't be dating at all,” Bruce suggested. “I don’t.”

"So you don't want me dating period?" Dick asked. "You're the one who kept telling me I had to be open to a relationship when I found someone who liked me. You told me you didn't want me getting all focused on Robin like you are on Batman, and, in case you missed it, I'm an adult now. I can fuck whoever I want."

The Batmobile swerved slightly when Dick mentioned fucking, but he quickly got it under control. “Who are you fucking?” he demanded with a possessive growl.

"Not any of your business if I was fucking someone, which I'm not for your information. You want to just tell me what's going on here, Bruce, because I'm getting really lost," Dick said. He didn't care if they were still in uniform, he was having this conversation with Bruce not Batman.

“That’s the problem, you’re confused,” Bruce huffed. “You shouldn't date that boy or anyone else. You should stay close to home when we’re not out patrolling. I’m just looking out for your best interests.”

"Not an answer, Bruce. You want me to be some sort of hermit in my room when I'm not out as Robin? You know Robin comes first but I can't wait at the mansion all day waiting for the call, even you don't do that." Dick wanted to reach over and shake Bruce until he actually said what was on his mind.

“You could spend time with me,” Bruce said in quiet voice. He continued to look straight forward as he drove.

"Bruce, you sound like you're jealous I have new friends," Dick said with a chuckle.

Bruce’s knuckles on the steering wheel as he spoke. “I didn't know wanting to spend with you made me jealous.”

Dick stopped chuckling and watched Bruce carefully. He'd mentioned jealousy as a joke but from the way Bruce was acting that was what was causing the problem. Now that he knew what the problem was, or at least some idea, he didn't have a clue what to say.”

“I’m done talking about this,” Bruce announced abruptly. After a few moments, he announced, “There a new motorcycle in the garage.”

"A new… okay, but we're going to have to talk about this later. I don’t' want you calling me out on a wild goose chase just to mess with me," Dick said.

 

Dick had become aware of one thing over the past few days. Bruce was watching him. Of course, Bruce had always watched over him, and, while some people might have found it spooky to have a man literally watching over them from the shadows, Dick found it somewhat comforting, in moderation. Bruce had even done it when he was child and it had lessened as he got older, but now Bruce was watching from the shadows again.

Finally, he couldn't take it any more. "Bruce, how long are you going to keep spying on me?" he snapped at the shadow in the corner watching him watch television.

“I’m not spying on you,” Bruce answered from the dark corner. He moved silently until he was standing behind Dick and lad his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “I’m watching you.”

"Not seeing a lot of difference here," Dick said. "And do you know anything about that scholarship Walter won out of the blue, in Metropolis?"

“No, but that’s good to hear,” Bruce said. “It’s good to see he'll develop to his potential. And there is a difference. I told you I wanted to spend more time with you, so I have been.”

"Standing in the shadows and glaring at me is not spending time with me. Come on, Bruce, I've been trying to figure out what is going on but I don't have a clue," Dick said in frustration. "What the hell is going on here because this is driving me nuts."

Bruce’s hand moved from Dick’s shoulder to briefly caress his cheek, before he pulled away. Bruce rarely touched anyone, but Dick was the rare person he did. “I was trying,” Bruce answered cryptically. “I knew it wouldn’t work.”

Dick reached out and grabbed Bruce's arm when he went to move away, and pulled him down on the couch next to him. "No, no more cryptic crap. Tell me what the hell is going on," Dick demanded.

“I was wrong, that’s all you have to know,” Bruce told him. “I can arrange for Walter to be given a scholarship here. I’ll stop watching… spying on you.”

"You may have noticed, I'm not a kid anymore. Legal adult here, Bruce, so stop trying to hide things from me that are about me. You acting like some overprotective father figure really isn't necessary you know," Dick said without letting go of Bruce's arm.

“Yes, there is no need for me to act like an over protective father figure,” Bruce echoed back. “You’re an adult and you've chosen Walter. I accept that now.”

"Chosen Walter? We went on one date, well two, but they were both interrupted. He's just a good friend who I could talk to about all this. I know you've dated a string of debutants, Bruce, but that's not really what I wanted to talk about so I talked to him," Dick said. "It's not like there was anything serious between us. I never even gave him more then a kiss on the cheek."

Bruce’s demeanour seemed to improve vastly when he heard that Dick had only kissed Walter on the cheek. “And you've never dated any other boys?”

"Nooo…. You know I've never really dated anyone. I guess maybe I knew I was gay all along but I was trying so hard to be like you that I needed a cute girl on my arm for all the formal events," Dick answered. "Then I met Walter and he's so open about things, and no one seemed to care you know. It kinda let me open up."

“You’d be surprised the secrets a pretty girl on your arm will hide,” Bruce said.

"Yeah, Walter told me all about how easy it was to hide if you wanted too. He's got some friends who are not out yet. It kind of freaked me out to realize how clueless I could be about those things. I mean, how many people there were doing the same thing I was and I had never noticed?"

“You’d be surprised,” Bruce said and then patted Dick’s cheek. “I never would've thought to call you naive, Dick, but I suppose it’s good that some of your innocence had remained in tact.”

"Okay, no more of the scary father figure stalking, but I'm still feeling like you're talking over my head here," Dick said.

“There are some things that may become clearer with age and greater experience,” Bruce said, a flash of sadness to his eyes. “I would still like to spend time with you. You can bring this Walter if you like.”

"Well, we were going to go see a movie tonight." Dick blushed and looked down. "I was going to sneak out because I knew that you'd make up something to keep Robin busy and I really want to see this movie. He can't go though so you can have his ticket if you want, as long as you’re done with the spying."

“Tell me what movie it is and I can have the satellite company play it for us here,” Bruce said. He detested going out in public when he didn't have to.

"I know the theatre is state of the art here, but you can't see a Matrix movie at home," Dick said with a teasing and disgusted tone. "You need to see it on a huge screen and not worry about having the sound up so loud you scare Alfred or shake some priceless antiques off the wall."

To be out with Dick on something so much like a date would be too painful. He already knew that he would be sitting in the dark, only inches away from Dick and wanting to touch him. Even with just the thought, he was starting to harden. “Perhaps another time…”

"Okay, but now you know about it and I gotta ask someone to come because half the fun is talking about the movie right afterwards. Just don't pull Robin away for no reason in the middle of the movie," Dick said, then added quickly, "But if there is something that comes up don't not call me just because I want to see the movie okay? I don't mind as long as it's really something you need me for."

“In the light of recent turn of events, I am revaluating what I need indeed,” Bruce told him and stepped back into the shadows on his way out of the room. “Good night, Dick.”

"Night, Bruce." Dick waited until he was out of the room before letting his full confusion show. "I swear he just gets more confusing. I wonder if he'd be easier to understand if I got him drunk."

 

“Walter, I need to talk to you about something,” Dick said. He’d been mulling over Bruce’s strange behaviour and finally he needed to talk to someone. It wasn't like he was sharing Batman’s secrets.

"Sure, what's up?" Walter asked. Dick had been distracted for a few days but today he'd been just sitting there toying with his lunch for fifteen minutes.

“Exactly how weird did your dad act when you came out?” Dick asked.

Walter started laughing. "It's not quite the same, Dick. He's really my dad and he didn't have the hots for me like Bruce does for you. It's okay with you two because you were just his ward, but if my dad ever looked at me like Bruce looks at you I'd be really freaked out."

“What in the hell are you talking about?” Dick croaked, dropping a french fry out of his hand. “He doesn't have the hots for me… He’s Bruce.”

"Oh shit, you didn't know? I mean, it was so obvious that I figured you were asking how to deal with him having a thing for you," Walter said, looking like he wanted to flee the table.

“He was just acting weird…” Dick said with a dazed look on his face. “He’s been spying on me… coming up with stupid reasons I shouldn't go out with you… he said he wanted to spend more time with me and… and I won’t even start on the new motorcycle.”

"Okay, with most guys I'd be thinking scary stalker thoughts right about now, but from what I've heard Mr. Wayne is just a little clueless when it comes to social interaction, not as clueless as you, but still clueless. Maybe you should just tell him you're not interested because right now I bet you're driving him nuts."

“Why would you say I’m driving him nuts?” Dick asked, averting his eyes and dipping his poor mashed French fry in some gravy.

"Because it sounds like he has no clue what you thinking, if you're interested in him," Walter said. "He had no idea you liked guys and now he's afraid he missed a chance he didn't even know he had."

“He’s not that old, ya know,” Dick said, still not looking up. He was sucking the gravy off of the fry slowly now.

"No and he probably doesn't feel too old if you give fries blowjobs like that in front of him like that either," Walter said as he started to blush. "Face it, Dick, you're a natural tease without meaning too. You can't even really blame him."

“I’m not a tease!” Dick protested with a sulk and bit the end of the fry off. “Name one other thing I’ve done to tease him.”

"Dick, I've seen the two of you together once, but I know the way you flirt all the time. Trust me he has no idea what's going on in your head, and I'm guessing this whole line of conversation is so not what you were planning on talking about."

“No, it wasn’t,” he admitted. “I just thought he was acting weird for some other Bruce-like reason.”

"Well, I'm sure there could be other reasons too. Um, do you want to talk about it more, or have I embarrassed you to speechlessness?" Walter asked.

“Thanks, but I think I have someone else to talk to about this,” Dick said. Some one tall, dark and apparently with the hots for him.

 

"Dick, is everything okay?" Bruce asked as Dick walked into his offices at Wayne Industries headquarters on a Tuesday afternoon. He'd thought Dick was at lunch with his 'friend' and wasn't sure how that led to him showing up here.

“Well, kind of,” Dick muttered. “Umm, Bruce, can you make sure no one disturbs us?”

"Sure," Bruce said as he pressed the button that would seal the room and let his assistant know to keep everyone away. "What happened, did Walter do something to upset you at lunch?" Bruce wanted to snatch the words back as soon as he said them. There was no way he should have known where Dick had been.

But Dick’s reaction was a secret smile, as this most recent evidence proved his point. It only made sense that Bruce Wayne would become obsessive and possessive when he was in love. All of those girls on his arms meant nothing to him. When he cared, he became overprotective. “I knew it was true,” Dick said, starting to blush already.

"Knew what was true?" Bruce asked with a sinking feeling.

“That you liked me,” Dick blurted out.

"Of course, I like you. You're my partner and we've been friends a long time now," Bruce said as he tried to distract Dick before something was said that couldn't be taken back.

“Bruce… you’ve been all but stalking me,” Dick countered. His eyes were locked onto the carpet. “I think it’s kind of cute.”

"I am not anything approaching 'cute'," Bruce protested, "And I am not stalking you. Did what's his name say something about all this?"

“Yes, he said you liked me… like a boyfriend,” Dick said with his cheeks burning.

"Well, it's not any of his business, is it? I knew you should have stopped seeing him. He's just trying to find a way to get you for himself," Bruce snapped.

“Bruce, have you ever thought of just telling me?”

"No, because once it's said it can't be taken back. I kept thinking you get the hint and then tell me what you thought without actually saying it, but you're not much at picking up hints like that, even when I'm obvious as hell," Bruce answered.

“How in the hell where you obvious, Bruce?” Dick asked. He had his own scowl that he had perfected during his teenage years.

"Walter saw me once and figured it out," Bruce pointed out quietly. "Maybe it wasn't a matter of you not noticing so much as it was a matter of you not wanting to notice."

“Maybe I’m just as thick as you can be,” Dick told him. “Maybe the thought that you could love me that way never crossed my mind.”

"What I feel doesn't really matter here, Dick. The question is if you might think about me the same way and that's not something you figure out in an hour. I can wait until you're sure of your answer. I'm good at waiting if you haven't noticed," Bruce said with just a touch of bitterness.

“People don’t fall into love instantly,” Dick told him. “If they do, then they don’t know the person. There’s such a thing called dating…”

"Now you see why I didn't want you dating Walter," Bruce said with a dark chuckle. "Why don't you go home, take some time to think about this. We can talk tonight if you want or we can pretend this never happened."

“Or you could start dating me,” Dick told him. He was close enough to Bruce that he could reach out and lay his hand on Bruce’s shoulder.

"You really shouldn't tease like that," Bruce growled as he surged out of his chair and swept his desk clear before laying Dick out on it.

“B-Bruce?” Dick stammered even as Bruce was massaging his cock through his pants.

"Don't worry, Dick, we'll have our first date tonight. I know just where to take you," Bruce whispered. He could feel Dick's erection forming under his hand and it was all the permission he needed. He reached out and grabbed one of Dick's hands, dragging it over to his cock. Once he had Dick's hand where he wanted it he went back to fondling Dick. "Just do what I do."

Dick was blown away by Bruce’s intensity and automatically did what he said. It felt awkward, but he followed Bruce’s leaned and moaned as he was pleasured.

Bruce kept up a steady stream of encouragement as Dick finally touched him. They weren't naked and it was barely sex, but it was enough for now. Plus, it would get Dick used to what was going to be happening between them. He grinned as Dick bucked beneath him and came. While Dick was distracted, Bruce undid his pants and pulled his cock out, wrapping Dick's hand back around it.

“You can do this,” Bruce encouraged. When Dick didn’t move right away, he put his hand on top of the younger man’s and started to move. “You have to do this.”

"Huh, okay," Dick said. He was staring at Bruce like he was even more confused then when he'd walked into the office, but his hand was moving and that what Bruce was focusing on.

When Bruce came, he hissed quietly and was satisfied to see his cum on Dick’s hand. “I want you to lick your hand clean,” he growled softly.

Dick looked at his hand then at the intense expression on Bruce's face. With a slightly grossed out expression, he quickly brought his hand to his face and licked it off.

“Put my fingers in your mouth and suck them,” Bruce said, his voice deep and rough.

In shock now, Dick did as he was told. He watched Bruce's face the whole time, trying to figure out what was going on. The only other thing he was thinking about was how disgusting his underwear felt after cumming in them.

Bruce started to caress Dick’s face with his free hand. “You did so well,” he praised. “I can tell you liked it.”

"Well, it wasn't what I expected when I came here." Dick saw Bruce start to scowl. "I did like it, but it was kinda new you know. So can I take advantage of that earlier offer to let me go home? I need to change my clothes."

“I’ll drive you home,” Bruce said, helping Dick off of the desk. “You can wear my overcoat to cover those stains.”

"I'll take the coat," Dick said grabbing for it. "I have my car here so it'd be easier if I just drive home, and I'm sure you still have work to do. Plus, you did promise me some time to myself to think, didn't you?"

Bruce reached out and pulled Dick into a kiss by the back of his neck. When he pulled away, Dick had a dazed expression on his face. “Not too much time to think, I hope. We have supper tonight, and we can go see a movie if you like.”

"Sure, yeah, what time are we going? Do I need to dress up for wherever?" Dick asked, trying to focus on something other then that kiss.

“I know how much you like the motorcycles, I thought we’d take one of them down to the drive-in,” Bruce said. “I can’t wait to feel you pressed up against me on the back of my Harley.”

"We could go for a ride, but a bike at the drive in? I don't think I've ever seen anyone on a bike there. It can't be comfortable, can it?" Dick asked as he wrapped Bruce's coat around himself.

Bruce fussed over Dick, retying the belt for just an excuse to touch him. “Good idea, we can take something more private. Perhaps the Range Rover?”

"Sure, I should really go, Bruce. I have to take care of some stuff if we're going out tonight. I'll see you when I get home okay?" Dick said as he backed out of the office.

 

Dick was laughing hysterically as Bruce lampooned the fighting in the movie they were watching. He'd been a little nervous after the… whatever, it was in Bruce's office, but this was nice. They'd gone to dinner in a little hole in the wall Greek restaurant with Bruce cracking jokes and asking about school. They'd even veered off into discussing an upcoming Wayne Industries deal for a while. Now he was having the time of his life at a drive-in that was so not what he had expected.

"Hey, Bruce, thanks. This is really nice," he said when there was a lull in the conversation.

“Just like I planned it to be,” Bruce told him. As he spoke, his hand went out to rest on Dick’s thigh and started to massage gently. “You deserve so much.”

"I'm not any different then I was yesterday, Bruce. Still the same guy that has a knack for driving you crazy," Dick whispered. "I'll try to stop driving you crazy as much in the future though."

“I like it when you drive me crazy,” Bruce told him. “It makes life interesting.”

They were veering back into slightly weird territory for Dick and he looked away from Bruce to focus on the movie. He liked the light enjoyable evening not Bruce getting all intense again. "Come on, Bruce, more fighting is coming up."

The rest of the evening went well and Dick had to admit that Bruce was acting almost like the perfect boyfriend, but that was all until they got back to the mansion.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bruce asked when Dick moved to the stairway leading to his room after they had each gotten a drink in the kitchen.

“Ahh, to my room?” Dick said. “You know, to sleep.”

"No," Bruce said bluntly. "You're spending the night in my room and if you're that eager we can go up now."

“Are you asking me to put out on the first date?” Dick laughed nervously.

"No, I'm not asking," Bruce said. The intense expression was back and one hand reached out to touch Dick's already half hard cock. "I've already got my answer. You know where my bedroom is. Go get in bed, naked, and I'll be up after I secure the house."

Dick stood frozen in one spot as he watched Bruce walk away. He blinked a few times and then turned to slowly climbed the staircase. Bruce had to know what he was doing. It was all moving so fast, but Bruce wanted him.

Bruce waited until Dick was out of sight then headed for the closest bathroom. He'd made sure the mansion was locked up tight when they came in. He just wanted time to take the edge off before he took Dick. Tonight had to be perfect and he had to maintain his control.

When he walked into his bedroom, Dick was waiting obediently, naked on his bed, but covered in the duvet. He looked over the boy he had watched grow into a man. He had molded and guided Dick into the perfect mate for the Bat.

Bruce made sure Dick was watching him, but didn't say anything as he slowly starting stripping out of his clothes under Dick's gaze. Once he was done, he stood there, letting Dick stare until he blushed and looked away. "Take off the covers." Bruce's voice was gravelly and low. "Show me how hard you are waiting for me."

Dick rung the duvet between his hands for a moment, but there was no arguing when Bruce used that tone. He pulled the duvet back to reveal his hard cock. It seemed now that he had trouble being around Bruce and not being hard.

"Stroke yourself, three times, and don't cum," Bruce instructed as he let his eyes roam over the body he was about to claim. He wanted to see it all before the lights were turned out. Dick was beautiful but it would be dark when Bruce took him.

“Don’t you want to touch me?” Dick asked as his hand hovered over his cock.

"Oh, I will, but right now I want to see you panting and flush as you think of what I'm going to do to you tonight," Bruce answered.

Dick’s legs spread a little as he started to hesitantly caress his cock. This wasn’t how he pictured his first time. He thought of fumbling in cars and make out sessions, but not head games.

"I told you three strokes," Bruce said when Dick didn't stop after the third stroke, "but I think we can skip the spanking, this time. Turn over on your stomach and put a pillow under your hips." Bruce turned the light off while he was talking and spent a minute letting his eyes adjust to the dark.

“S-Spanking?” The word caught in Dick’s throat. “Bruce that isn’t funny.”

"No, not funny at all, but I bet the thought of being laid over my lap naked like that has you even harder. You better be in your stomach when I get to the bed or we'll find out for sure how much you like getting spanked," Bruce said conversationally as he stepped toward the bed.

Dick rolled over quickly and hissed when his cock brushed against the silk sheet. Black sheets, course. Always black for Bruce Wayne. “Are you going to fuck me now?” Dick asked. He had thought there would be kissing and touching first, but then again, what did he know?

"Yes," Bruce said, biting back a chuckle at Dick's reaction when he felt the cold lube being drizzled down his ass.

“I’ve… I’ve never done this before,” Dick repeated the obvious. Maybe Bruce had thought he’d been lying?

"I know," Bruce answered. His fingers were swirling through the lube now and teasing around Dick's hole. "Trust me, I know exactly how far you've gotten on almost every date you've been on."

Dick couldn’t deny that what Bruce was doing to him felt good. “What… What if I hadn’t been gay?” Dick asked desperately.

"Then I might have let you go, maybe, if you could find some girl I trusted with you. We don’t have to worry about that though," Bruce said as he slid one finger into Dick. "Plus, I somehow always knew that you would be mine."

Dick couldn’t manage an answer as he gasped at the unfamiliar sensation of Bruce’s fingers invading. A moment later he managed, “It feels… weird.”

"You'll learn to like it," Bruce whispered as he twisted his fingers in and out, stretching Dick. "You might even like it from the start."

“Shit!” Dick hissed when Bruce caressed his prostate. The feeling was so intense that it was almost painful.

"Just relax," Bruce ordered. "I'm sure you'll do just as well with your training here as you did in everything else. You're perfect for me now."

Dick closed his eyes and realized now that this is was the Bat and not his Bruce. He didn’t like the idea of this so-called “training”. He had wanted this to be special and romantic, not about domination and head games.

"Breath, steady and deep while you relax," Bruce said when he felt Dick start to tense up. "You're almost ready for me and you look just how I imagined you would."

Bruce’s words were almost romantic and Dick started to relax as the strange sensation became more arousing. It helped that Bruce was softly teasing his cock.

With one final twist of his fingers, Bruce decided he had stretched Dick enough. He quickly repositioned himself and started pushing into Dick before he could tense back up again.

“Fuck, stop!” Dick protested when the pain flashed up his body.

Bruce ignored him as he slid the rest of the way in. "See, it's not so bad. You'll get used to it quickly," Bruce said as he paused to let Dick's body adjust to him.

“It’s not supposed to be this way…” Dick muttered, but even as he said that, he body started to respond.

"It's supposed to be just like this." Bruce could feel Dick's body relaxing and started rocking slowing in and out a few inches at a time. "Trust me on this like everything else," Bruce said as he reached one hand around to start stroking Dick.

“Always trust you,” Dick said instantly. Bruce was his entire world and security.

"And that's why you're perfect for me," Bruce said as he picked up his pace and lengthened his strokes until he was almost pulling all the way out before slamming back in. "Moulded you into the perfect man for me and you always did better then I hoped."

Dick let the words flow over him, merging with a thousand memories. It made sense. Bruce was his mentor and family. He had taken Dick from an angry, scared little boy and taught how to be strong man. But even though he was a man now, he was still dependent on Bruce… for his sense of security and now pleasure.

Picking up his pace, Bruce started enjoying himself fully. He could feel Dick getting into the right frame of mind and made sure to continue stroking him. It was important that Dick enjoy this. "Going to make sure we cum together," Bruce whispered when he felt Dick start to shiver beneath him.

What Bruce wanted, he got. They came together, just like he wanted and the pleasure ripped through Dick. Bruce had just rebuilt him yet again in the image he wanted. There was no way he could say no when he wanted Bruce's hands on him. Dick twisted around until he was face up on the bed once Bruce pulled out. When Bruce was panting heavily and leaning on his chest, he asked, "Can I have a kiss now?"

"Sure," Bruce said with a smile as he stared down at his new lover. After a thorough kiss he pulled back and started chuckling. "We're going to have to change the sheets ourselves, aren't we? I wouldn't think you'd want Alfred to come in and do it now."

Dick was a little take back by the sudden change in Bruce. He had gone from a demanding bastard to the Bruce that Dick loved. “Do I have to go back to my room?” Dick asked cautiously.

"I don't want you too," Bruce answered as he kept running his hands over Dick's arms. "Maybe we can go clean up quick then come back and make the bed together?"

“Umm, okay,” Dick said. Obviously a relationship with Bruce was going to very complicated.

 

"Oh fuck," Dick said loud enough to get Alfred's attention. He was looking through the paper before class and there on the lifestyle page, as the headline, was "Wayne and Ward Linked Romantically" with a old photo of the two of them next to the article.

“Language, Master Dick,” Alfred chided him. “Whatever it is can’t be that bad to warrant such vulgarity.”

"No, it's worse. Bruce is going to be so pissed. I've got to go see him right now. Maybe if I tell him he won't get as upset," Dick said. He folded the paper up and raced out the door before Alfred could say anything else.

“Young love,” Alfred muttered to himself and continued to fuss over his flower arrangement.

Dick broke a fair number of traffic laws getting to Wayne Industries. He was having flashbacks as he hurried toward Bruce's office, remembering what had happened the last time he was there, but he doubted there was going to be a repeat of that once Bruce saw the newspaper. "Bruce we need to talk," he said as he entered Bruce's office and shoved his assistant out the door.

“What’s wrong?” Bruce said from behind his desk.

Dick tossed the paper on the desk. "I guess you haven't seen this yet. I'm so sorry, Bruce. I don't know how they found out, but I swear I didn't tell anyone. I know how much you hate your life being in the gossip pages." Dick paused to take a breath and look around. "You're not mad are you? Shit, I shouldn't have just barged in here that's probably how they found out."

“Calm down,” Bruce said evenly. He picked up and looked at the paper. He studied the photo them with his arm around Dick’s waist that had obviously been taken in the Wayne Enterprises parking lot. Then he looked up at Dick and gave him a half smile that was the equivalent of an out right grin for Bruce. “It’s not the most flattering photo. We’ll have to send them some new publicity photos.”

"You're not mad? I thought you were going to mad, maybe mad enough to end this," Dick said hesitantly as he tried to figure out what was going on. "You really don't mind people knowing? They'll say stuff to you now, and it's not nice. I've heard it all for years, but I don't think they were saying to you before."

Bruce got up from behind his desk and walked over to Dick. He pulled Dick against his chest and said gruffly, “You’ll never leave me, Dick. You’re mine. This just means that everyone knows you’re mine.”

"Oh," Dick said then buried his face against Bruce's chest for a minute while he got himself under control. "I should go," he said minutes later when he had settled some. "I kinda parked behind you in the middle of the parking lot so you couldn't get away before I had a chance to talk to you."

“Innovative,” Bruce chuckled and started to pet Dick’s hair, not waiting him to move. “And you’re not going anywhere.”

"But the car…" Dick started to protest but was cut off when Bruce started kissing him. Whatever he was going to say quickly turned to moans.

“Fear comes from uncertainly,” Bruce told him when he pulled away. “I’ll just have to remind you who you belong to and then this won’t happen again.”

"I know I belong to you," Dick whispered. "That doesn't mean you couldn't get tired of me or decide I was too much work."

“Won’t happen,” Bruce insisted. He’d moved his hand from Dick’s head to his shoulders and was starting to apply downward pressure.

Dick let himself be pushed down. He had been enjoying Bruce holding him. He hadn't planned on sex in the office again, but Bruce was being so good about everything that it wouldn't really be fair to protest. Using skills learned as Robin, he slid smoothly to his knees and started undoing Bruce's fly.

“We both need this right now,” Bruce told him, caressing his head again.

Dick made a noise that might have been agreement and started easing Bruce's cock into his mouth.

“Take your own cock out,” Bruce instructed with a low moan.

Dick obeyed without really realizing it. Having Bruce's hand possessively gripping his head and the taste of Bruce in his mouth was doing a lot to clam him down. All the other stuff didn't matter or register any more. All that mattered was the taste of Bruce in his mouth and he could forget everything else at this moment. He could forget all of the whispers and rumours that were now proven true. He could forget the implications this might have on Bruce’s company and reputation.

"You. Belong. To. Me. Forever," Bruce ground out word by word on the brink of his orgasm that had him panting for a minute while Dick came. "Don't forget that, Dick. Don't get worried about me getting rid of you."

“But do you love me?” Dick asked as he pulled away and laid his face against Bruce’s thigh.

"Don't my actions show that all the time," Bruce asked, still carding his hands through Dick's hair.

“I’d like to hear you say it,” Dick said.

Bruce pulled him up so they were face to face. "I love you, I need you, and you belong to me," he said.

This was his Bruce. This was the Bruce he loved now. “I love you, too. You made me love you.”

Bruce waited until Dick looked like he had himself under control then leaned down for a kiss. "You okay now? I really do have to finish some work before I take you out this evening," he said after the kiss.

“In public?” Dick asked, swallowing thickly. He wasn’t sure was ready to go out in public as Bruce’s… whatever. “Umm, Bruce. If people ask, what do I tell them about us?”

"That we are together and they'd better keep their hands to themselves. I've had plans in place to handle all this for a while and they are already in effect. You don't have to worry about anything," Bruce said.

“Except you,” Dick added and then gave Bruce a quick kiss.

 

They had been together a whole week and Dick was still surprised at how smoothly things had gone. Bruce had a plan for their coming out like everything else and it had been flawless. There were some rude comments and stuff, but nothing that was more then vaguely annoying. Tonight he was planning to take Bruce out to dinner to show him that he was over his apprehensions about people finding out.

When Bruce came into the manor, he was in a foul mood. He dropped his brief case by the door and hunted down Dick with his trench coat fluttering behind him. When he found Dick watching music videos, he growled, “Upstairs. NOW!”

"Good, you're back," Dick said as he got up to give Bruce a kiss. "I set some clothes out for you on the bed so get dressed. I'm taking you out tonight."

“Didn’t you hear me?” Bruce huffed. “I said get upstairs now. I don’t want to go out tonight.” He’d just spent the day trying to stop the release of a known child abuser and it hadn’t gone well.

"Come on, Bruce. I have everything planned out. I promise you'll like it," Dick said. He was starting to get annoyed that Bruce didn't even seem to be listening to him.

Bruce didn’t want to say that he’d had a bad day and needed Dick to keep the rage down. Something dark raged inside him that only Dick could tame. “We’ll fuck now, then go out,” Bruce growled.

"Eat, then fuck?" Dick tried to bargain.

Bruce was beyond frustration now. Dick had always done what he wanted to until now. He moved forward and brought Dick into his arms. He had to touch, smell and touch him. Dick grounded him from his throbbing headache and pain as he nuzzled Dick’s hair.

"I guess that's a no," Dick said, slightly disappointed. It’s not like he wasn't enjoying what Bruce was doing, but he'd really wanted to take Bruce out and he was realizing he didn’t have any way to convince Bruce to go along with his plans.

“Upstairs,” Bruce said quietly after a moment. With any other lover, he would have managed some how to start fucking them by now, but even with Dick an explain would not slip out.

"Don't I even get a say?" Dick snapped, in one last attempt to keep his plans for the evening on track. The scowl let him know just how bad an idea that was. It was almost like he was dating Bruce while sleeping with Batman, and Batman didn't like anything getting in his way.

The fury was at a snapping point with him. Bruce never wanted to hurt Dick under any circumstances. He pulled away from Dick in a cold manner, barely keeping control. “I’ll be in the gym,” he answered gruffly. He’d hit the punching back until his knuckles bled to direct the pain somewhere else… anywhere else but directed at Dick.

Dick could see the walls going up in Bruce's eyes and he wasn’t going to let him walk away like this, he might never come back. "No, we can go upstairs," Dick said. He twisted his head kiss along Bruce's jaw line while his hands played over Bruce's cock through layers of fabric.

Dick noticed that Bruce was rock hard and his muscles were too tense. Bruce was so wired that it was just like they just came back from patrolling.

There was no choice for Bruce but to accept Dick’s touch. He was so tense, that he was breathing heavily.

"We can talk later," Dick whispered. "Let me do this for you now. We both need it." As soon as he felt Bruce's infinitesimal nod, he led them both to Bruce's downstairs office. It was closer and Dick really didn't want to take the time to make it up the stairs.

“I want to fuck you,” Bruce said, his voice hoarse. “I need to fuck you.”

"I know, and that's what you're going to do. You got something in your office?" Dick asked. He knew he'd let Bruce take him dry, but he didn't really want to.

Bruce had taken to keeping stores of lube in different places around the house. He had this fantasy of taking Dick in every room of the mansion, thus driving away some of the old ghosts. He pointed at his desk as he started to loosen his tie.

As long as he was going to do this, he was going to go all the way Dick decided as he stripped his clothes off and bent over the desk. He was pretty sure Bruce wanted him like this for the moment.

Bruce didn’t bother to strip his clothes, instead he just opened his pants and pushed down his boxers. His hand nearly shook as he reached out for the lube and started to prepare Dick. “Tell me you want this,” Bruce demanded.

"I want you," Dick answered. "However you want me is fine."

“Don’t want it to be just fine,” Bruce said. “Want you to burn for it like I do.”

"I want you, I want to give you this, and I want to know that no matter what happens you want me so much you won't let me go," Dick answered.

That was what Bruce needed to hear and he decided Dick was stretched enough. He grasped Dick’s hips and pushed into him deeply.

Dick ignored the slight burning sensation as Bruce pushed into him, focusing on the small-satisfied grunts Bruce was making. He was already in tune with what Bruce liked during sex and this was not going to be a long fuck. He started tightening his ass around Bruce's cock on each thrust to speed things up.

Bruce came in under two minutes, his groan echoing through the old rooms of the mansion. After he came, he knew Dick hadn’t cum. He pulled Dick away from the desk, more than satisfied that he was hard. It just proved that Dick was his and enjoyed this, even as he dropped to his knees to take his lover’s cock into his mouth.

Dick was so lost in the sensation of Bruce's mouth suddenly on him that he couldn't spend more then a second noticing other things. Things like how Bruce was holding both his hands in an iron grip while maintaining a perfect pace on the blowjob, or how, in some way, it felt like Bruce was still fucking him even while blowing him.

Bruce wasn’t satisfied until Dick’s voice was raw from nearly screaming as he came. Dick’s knees gave out and Bruce held against his chest, saving him from slipping completely on to the floor.

"Shower?" Dick asked. "Long, hot shower. With you."

“I need you,” Bruce murmured against Dick’s hair.

"We need each other, Bruce, and we're not going to let anything come between us," Dick answered.

Bruce ended up waiting impatiently as Dick put his clothes back on. He kept touching Dick the entire time while he dressed and during the distance between his office and the bathroom upstairs.

"Did you still want to do something?" Bruce asked, slightly apologetically, after they were done with a leisurely shower.

Bruce was still continuously touching him and wouldn’t let Dick out of his sight. Dick knew that Bruce wouldn’t be comfortable in public. “We could watch a movie here.”

"That'd be nice. We can eat in there while we watch a movie then curl up on the couch," Bruce said. He knew Dick liked stuff like that, and Bruce was not going to turn down a chance to spend a night with Dick all to himself.

“We can go out another night,” Dick told him. “And let’s just hope Alfred has selective hearing.”

"I'll give him the night off and we can call out for pizza," Bruce said as he pulled Dick in for another kiss. "He deserves the night off and I like the idea to having you here alone with me."

“I won’t try and make plans with out your permission again, Bruce,” Dick said. “I’m sorry.”

"You can make plans. It's just I had a rough day, or it would have been fine," Bruce tried to explain. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Dick smiled at him somewhat sadly. “I know a mistake when I make it. Just consider it another part of my ongoing training.”

"Making plans was not a mistake. I want you do things with me, Dick. What upset me was when you tried to tell me no."

“Then I’ll consider that my lesson,” Dick said and kissed Bruce on the cheek. “I won’t say no to you again.”

Bruce knew on some level that he shouldn't let Dick say that, but he couldn't help the pleased expression on his face. Deciding silence was the way to go, he kissed the top of Dick's head and led him to the movie room without saying anything.

Dick knew his relationship with Bruce was far from perfect. Only a few months ago he never would have thought he would end up loving Bruce like this, but he did. He was now a part of Bruce’s life in every aspect and that satisfied something deep inside of him. It meant that Bruce… and Batman, needed him. It was strange loving a man with so many issues and almost a split personality. But was it any stranger than protecting the ungrateful people of Gotham behind a mask?


End file.
